l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Clan War: Rulebook
Clan War: Rulebook was the core rulebook for Legend of the Five Rings Clan War Miniatures Game. Credits * Lead Designer: Ken Carpenter * Design Team: Marcelo Figueroa, Jim Pinto, Steve Hough, Erik Yaple * Additional Contributions: Dave Williams, D.J. Trindle, Ree Soesbee, Rob Vaux, John Wick, John Zinser, Ray Lau, Frank Chafe * Cover Artwork: Carl Frank * Interior Artwork: J. Callahan, Chris Dornaus, Carl Frank, William O'Connor, Ben Peck, Mike Raabe, Brian Snoody, * Artwork Prepress: Steve Hough, Sean Thompson * Interior Layout: Steven Hough * Editing: D.J. Trindle, Patrick Kapera, Rob Vaux * Playtesters: Mathew Manders, Micheal Manders, Matt Wagner, Rob Love, Bill Green, Chris Dempsey, Todd Carlson, Cathy Buksar, Mike Carlson, Tom Hocker, Steve Kozlowski, Dan Schepfel, Mike Derouchie, Jeff Furochia, Will Eames, Greg Moore, Jeff Alexander, Everett Betts, Terry Dix, Curtis Endicott, Jason Roberts, Bryan Self, Justice Sommer, Shane Anderson, Mark Greenwald, Paul Johnson, Shane Lindstrom, Randy Martin, Brian Olea, Greg Osburn, Steve Wagner, Frank Martin, Mathew Ranzow, Mike Varga, Shawn Megaw, Brian Pugnier, 'J', Les Douglas * Clan War Miniatures Sculptors: Bob Charrette, Chris Fitzpatrick, Sandra Garrity, Jeff Grace, Bobby Jackson, Jim Johnson, Tom Meier, Dennis Mize, Bob Murch, Bob Olley, Tim Prow, Bob Ridolfi, Steve Saunders, Dave Summers Table of Contents Author's Notes (page 4) Chapter 1: Introduction (page 5) * Game Terms Section One: Game Setup Chapter 2: Using Dice (page 8) Chapter 3: Force Cards and Profiles (page 9) * What is a profile? * Identifiers * Values * Special Chapter 4: Game Preparation (page 14) * Roads to Victory * Building an Army * Preparing the Battlefield * Army Placement * Hand of Fate Section Two: Game Play Chapter 5: Sequence of Play (page 20) * Order of Play * Turn Sequence ** 1. Initiative Phase ** 2. Special Orders Phase ** 3. Primary Movement Phase ** 4. Cavalry Movement Phase ** 5. Ranged Attack Phase ** 6. Close Combat Phase ** 7. Reserve Movement Phase ** 8. End Phase Chapter 6: Movement, Maneuvers, and Terrain (page 29) * Formations * Special Formations * Movement * Engaging * Maneuvers * Maneuvers List * Terrain Effects Chapter 7: Forces, Leaders and Morale (page 41) * Unit Conditions * Leaders * Morale Chapter 8: Ranged Attack (page 47) * Reactionary Fire * Moving and Firing * Firing into an Engagement Chapter 9: Close Combat (page 51) * Engagements * Participants * Close Combat Resolution * Additional Rules for Close Combat Chapter 10: Shugenja, Magic and Spells (page 56) * Shugenja * Magic * Non-Elemental Spells * Air spells List * Earth spells List * Fire spells List * Water spells List Chapter 11: Tactical Cards (page 64) * The Tactical Deck * Drawing Cards and the Hand Limit * Attacking Tactical Cards * Using Tactical Cards Chapter 12: Special Rules (page 66) * Iaijutsu Duels * Fear * Void Chapter 13: Skills, Abilities and Traits (page 68) * Skills * Abilities * Traits Chapter 14: Equipment (page 71) * Close Combat Weapons * Ranged Combat Weapons * Armor * Mounts Section Three: Appendices Appendix A: Optional Rules (page 74) * Honor * Damage Rounding * Push Back * Movement vs. Armor * Converting L5R RPG Characters to Can War Appendix B: Base Sizes (page 75) Appendix C: Custom Personalities (page 76) * Skills * Abilities Category:RPG Books